Juracule Mihawk
| jva= | eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} * The subject of this article is sometimes called Juraquille "Hawkeye" Mihawk. Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk is a fictional pirate from the anime and manga One Piece. He is a Shichibukai. Appearence Mihawk wears very decorative, ornate, black-and-red clothing. He wears would be his wide-brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, a long, black cloak, a cross pendant and carries a huge sword. He is easily compared to the real-life pirate Bartholomew Roberts, AKA Black Bart, who is famlus for his crimson overcoat, wide brimmed hat with a red feather, and a diamond cross attached to a gold chain around his neck. In the 4Kids dub verison, he has a French-Caribbean accent. Personality While Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters in One Piece, he also seems to be the most honorable member of the Shichibukai that has been introduced so far. Two separate examples that he has a sense of honor are seen thus far. The first is he spared Zoro's life so he could get stronger, the other is refusing to fight Shanks because he has only one arm and therefore has a handicap. As far as fans know, he doesn't seem to hurt innocent civilians or people who can't fight. Though he is the "swordsman above all the world's swordsmen", Mihawk remains grounded. Though he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he's not unable to recognize talent. In fact, his desire is to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible determination and will after their battle. Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his "duties" as a Shichibukai as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Shichibukai summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 - Chapter 234, Don Doflamingo notes that Mihawk was the one they least expected to show up at the meeting between the Shichibukai and Marines. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap. While the actual reason for the attack remains unknown, Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was for fun. Relationships In the past Mihawk was also a rival to one of the most powerful pirates in One Piece, Red-Haired Shanks, which also speaks volumes about his power, but ceased their rivalry after Shanks lost his arm. He still has a neutral relationship with the pirate and seems to know how to track him down if he has business with the pirate. He and Shanks do manage to get along, regardless of the fact that the two are opposites in personalities. Shanks is also able to get Mihawk to join in when he threw a party to celebrate Luffy's coming, even when moments beforehand Mihawk had scorned how laid-back Shanks was. Abilities and Powers Mihawk is the strongest swordsman in the world; a monster superior to monsters, as one character calls him. Because of his status and power, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal. Mihawk is so strong, in fact, he is accused by some characters, as well as some fans, of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the databooks, he has abilities appear to be simply pure skill and power and no devil fruit. He can tear pirate ships apart with a single, unseen slash of his sword, blocking bullets with a simple turn of his sword, and he can easily defend against even legendary swords with a small, inch-long blade concealed in the cross he wears around his neck. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse across the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Weapons He wields the Black Sword Kokutou Yoru, the strongest Sword in the world. It's an ornately decorated, man-sized (6 feet) sword shaped like a cross with a shiny black blade, curved at the end. It also seems to generate otherworldly purple streaks as it slices, as seen when he cut down Zoro and when he split Don Krieg's ship in half. He also weilds a small dagger that has no real value, yet in the hands of Mihawk, it can be used to defeat swordsmen as strong as Zoro. History Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery, however he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm ten years ago, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Shichibukai, however when both these happened is unknown. Confrontion at the Baratie Mihawk had been responsible for single-handedly destroying Don Krieg's entire fleet, save Krieg's flagship, during his failed attempt at entering and conquering the Grand Line. The destruction of Krieg's fleet drove the pirate from the Grand Line. He then followed Don Krieg to East Blue, to the Baratie and destroyed their flagship as well. While at the Baratie, he encountered the Straw Hat Pirates, and Zoro immediately challenged him. Mihawk was able to block all three of Zoro's swords with the tip of his necklace blade, finally stabbing him in the chest with it. Mihawk was so surprised by Zoro's spirit, however, that he granted him a face-off against the Black Sword. Mihawk won flat-out, shattering two of Zoro's three swords (all but the Wadō Ichimonji). Zoro, admitting defeat, allowed himself to be cut down by Mihawk face-to-face, like a true swordsman. Mihawk accepted this offer and cleaved open a massive diagonal cut across Zoro's entire chest , but held back just enough to allow Zoro to live. However it was this bloody and devastating attack that is responsible for the large scar on Zoro's chest, which has never fully healed. Afterwards, Mihawk told Zoro his full name, and gave him a challenge. Shanks and Mariejois Soon afterwards, Mihawk is seen visiting Shanks to bring news of Luffy's coming. Then later on he takes part in a meeting with the Marines and two of his fellow Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma. Major Battles *Vs Shanks (yet to be seen) *Vs Don Krieg *Vs Zoro Translation and Dub Issues There is some dispute as to Mihawk's name. His name has never been spelled in English by Eiichiro Oda, and Japanese phonetics make it difficult to determine whether his name is "Dracule" or "Juraquille". Most fans prefer "Juraquille", partially because they feel "Dracule" sounds awkward, and partially because of the way Mihawk pronounces it (ju-ra-kyu-ru). However both VIZ and 4Kids chose to use Dracule for his name. Due to his possible English name of "Dracule", his macabre coffin-boat, his inhuman eyes and his extreme power, it seems that he may have has a connection to vampires. All of the symbols on Mihawk such as his crosses and coffin-like boat are all representative of the vampire in some form. "Dracule" itself is close to the name of "Dracula" a famous vampire from a book of the same name. Whether he is a vampire, inspired by one, or whether all of these things are simply coincidental have not been addressed by Oda. All of the crosses on Mihawk's person are edited out in the English dub, changing his necklace to an "I", and shortening the "arms" of his sword. This is mainly due to their religious references. In One Piece Grand Battle! amongst the unlockable art content are unedited artworks from the anime showing pictures of Mihawk without these edits. The bloody slash he gave Zoro was erased to him just ripping his shirt, plus the drinking scene with Shanks was edit out. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Mihawk ranked as the eighth most popular character, making him the most popular character outside Luffy's crew, Franky not being a Strawhat at the time. Related Articles *Shichibukai *Shanks *Zoro References Mihawk Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates